


This Time, Once Again

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x03, Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M, Spoilers, soul survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a human saying that the more things change, the more they remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time, Once Again

This time, as when we first met, Dean raged against my grasp, determined not to be saved. Once again, he had accepted damnation for what he thought to be the greater good. 

This time, the grace that flared to contain him was not my own, as the Mark that had so corrupted him was not truly his. This time, it was Crowley, not Michael, who had set the stage for this bitter violence. 

Once again, we would not know until too late the reasons we truly found ourselves in this dance.

Once again, we will not dance to their tune.


End file.
